Greenflame Soccer
by Kai-Lloyd-lover17
Summary: its a new story plz enjoy and I write more


**Hey guys i know i haven't written in a long time sorry i've been really busy. This story should be fun to read. Its rated m for language.**

Kai's POV

Its was Monday and I completely forgot that Lloyd was still in school.

Lloyd's POV

Its tryouts day for the soccer team and i'm very nervous about making the team. There's a really good team and they're a ok team. I really want to be on the really good team because i think i'm better then others who are trying out. "Lloyd do you need a ride to the soccer field" Kai said nervous, umm yes i do can you bring me? I said. "Sure when do you need to leave" he said in like a hour i said running over to him, i gave him a big hug thank you i said.

Kai i said thank you for driving me here but i don't really need a ear piece i think i'll be fine. OK he said and got back into his car and drove away. I thought the tryout went good i played my ass off and left it on the field but i don't know if the varsity coach liked my play. I'm a good player i think and i love to slide tackle but i'm a bit small, but that never stopped me. Kai came after the tryouts and asked how did it go i said ok i made the first cut but there is still tryouts tomorrow. Ok he said i'll bring you tomorrow tanks kai i said hugging him in the car.

That night i was i was really tired and fell asleep on the couch and then Kai picked me up and put me in his bed. I mean it was only 9:30 but tryouts kicked my ass. Noo wait i said drowsily Kai whispered "what" stay i said. So he took off his shirt and pants so he was just in his underwear and got in his bunk next to me and said "please go to sleep you need to be well rested for tomorrow" ok i said and drifted off to sleep next to the warm fire ninja.

The next day came really quick and Kai was still asleep next to me, it was really early it was 5:50 am and tryouts started at 8:00 sharp so i had to wake up Kai. He got up and got out of bed and he was just in his underwear he was so hot, can you drive me again to the school.

Kai's POV

Lloyd never mentions his school so i knew he was very nervous. He woke me up really early and we went to the showers and he striped down all theses the soccer practices we making him ripped and that's with are training that me, Zane, Cole, and Jay having been doing with him. And i think Lloyd likes soccer and training, he is the most conditioned and jacked. Lloyd could bench press 200 pounds and i don't think any of his teammates could do that. Lloyd is said what stuff do you guys do practice and stuff " well first you have to get in the shower with me" ok i striped down. And he said "well we start of with a run" ok i said then he got to his knees and started to suck my dick, what time do i have to drop you off at practice i said "soon he said stopping sucking me". Ok then let's get out and get dressed i said there is something i should probs tell you Lloyd "what would that be "Lloyd said blushing when i was your age and was still in school i was a soccer superstar, and scored 100 goals "wow really" he said made after your practice i can show you some things,"i would love that"Lloyd said and kissed me on the lips.

Lloyd's POV

I'll admit maybe giving Kai a blow before a practice maybe wasn't the best idea. Now i can only think about him, we should leave soon Kai "Ok lets leave now i'll buy you a drink on the way" ok Kai sounds great i said blushing. "Oh yah Lloyd next time you do that to me in the shower warn me because i'll never say no" Kai said blushing, ok got it i said giggling. I got back into to Kai's car and we drove to the gas station, he gave me 5 dollars and said"you can buy one drink" ok i bought one poweraid and kept one dollar behind my phone case, here Kai and i gave him two dollars back. He dropped me off at my field thanks sooo much Kai he hugged me and got out of the car. I did not see his car pull out of the parking lot so he was watching me. We started to run so i took my shirt off, i was ripped compared to the others. And hour later practice was over and i got cut from the team i grabbed my stuff and got back into Kai's car he asked "how it go" i said with tears running down my face I got cut. Kai said" oh Lloyd i'm sorry" he hugged and said" ok big shot let's go do something fun" ok i said still crying.

Kai's POV

I took Lloyd for a little Joy ride in my car he fell asleep real quick so i thought it was time to go home to the bounty. So i carried Lloyd back into the bounty and put him back in my bunk i let him sleep for a bit and came back into the room and got in bed next to him. I kissed him on the lips a went to sleep. Lloyd woke up in a bit of a shock that i was next to him, i kissed him again and said go back to bed it's early i pulled the covers over us and we went back to sleep.

 **If you want me to keep writing plz tell me**


End file.
